spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TrevorPhillips/The Golden Trash Can Awards Winners!
Introduction Narrator: It's time for... The Golden Trash Can Awards! With your host, Trevor! Trevor: Yes, yes, I know. I said it was going to end tomorrow, but it's here anyway because of the inactiveness. Trust me, no one wants this award. But before you have the award of shame, here's a skit. Skit 1: Momjosh learns typing (Momjosh types rapidly on computer) Momjosh's mom: What the hell are you doing, son? Momjosh12: Uhm lrnin hw 2 typ on kumptr! Momjosh's mom: Wait, what? Are you looking at SpongeBob, son? Go to your room now! (audience laughs) Award Show Part 1 Trevor: It is now time for the Worst Spin-off of All Time Award! Actually, it was a tie between Best Stories and The SpongeBob Show Party! I have a solution, luckily. (Trevor grabs chainsaw and splits the trash cans) Trevor: There, done. (audience laughs) Trevor: Now, for the Worst User of All Time. This one goes to..... Suiseseki, desu! Congratulations on your trash can! Suiseseki, desu: Okay, desu. Trevor: Now, leave. (Suiseseki, desu leaves) Trevor: Roll out the skit! Skit 2: Tanner's Sockpuppet No. 9001 Tanner: Hmm, I should make a new Wikia account... I got it! It should be "Ponyz4Everzz"! Wikia staff: Nice try, Tanner! Tanner: Awh, f**k! (audience laughs) Award Show Part 2 Trevor: Now it's time for Part 2. The award is the Worst Fanon Episode. This award goes to, winning all the votes, the TrollFace Curse! Since the guy who made it is not here, we will mail it to him! (Trevor pulls out giant envelope) (sudience laughs) Trevor: That oughta do it! (long pause) Trevor: The next award is the Worst Category. This one goes to 1979 news guys. What the f**k is this s**t? Person in the audience: I don't know, a category? Trevor: Obviously. Person in the audience: Alright. Trevor: Continuing with the show, the Worst Fanon Character is Cheesehead Brownpants. It is basically a clone of SpongeBob. Nothing here. (long pause) Trevor: Now for the Worst Article Title. This one was obvious to the community. It was "POOP!", duh! Now, don't laugh like a 4 year old! (audience laughs) Trevor: I said no laughing like a 4 year old! Another person in audience: No, it was because we were laughing at that don't laugh like a 4-year old statement. Trevor: Alright. Now, the mother of all worsts... the Worst Article! And this award goes to the highly controversial SpongeBob Series Finale! This article has caused a lot of people who do not know what "fanon" is thinks it is real, leaving a lot of crap for us to deal with. This award was well deserved at all costs! Thanks for nothing, whoever created the article! Now the final skit for the night! Closing Trevor: I am announcing that I am not leaving the wiki! (audience cheers) Trevor: I am also proud to announce that DocBob WhoPants will premiere on my 1st anniversary of being on the wiki! (audience cheers more) Trevor: Have a good night! (Trevor leaves room and audience applauds him) Category:Blog posts Category:The Golden Trash Can Awards Category:ChrisGriffinXx